Dicotomía
by sandra hatake
Summary: Mismos actores, diferente escenario. Un giro del destino y vidas que no deberían cruzarse, lo hacen. Una sola decisión y la historia cambia. ¿Se contradicen acaso? ¿Se oponen? O, por el contrario, ¿Son el complemento perfecto?... —¿Que grado de caos eres, Tsunemori Akane?... —¡Makishima!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Aquí yo molestando otra vez! Increíble ¿No? ¿Será un milagro navideño? X'D Bueno, el caso es que no podía sacer esta idea de mi cabeza nacida de un "¿Qué tal sí…?" ya entenderán a que me refiero líneas abajo X'D Solo paso a decir que este es un fic que se desarrolla en un universo semi alterno, espero sea de su agrado y no me lancen piedras .  
>Eso es todo. ¡Disfruten de la lectura! *w*_

_**Roces y diferencias**_

7:30 de la noche, calles tenuemente iluminadas, una persecución policial y una fuerte llovizna cayendo, en pocas palabras: Un escenario para nada alentador.

Kougami Shinya, inspector de 21 años de edad y recientemente asignado a la unidad 01, llegó a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde la alerta había sido lanzada. Apenas egresado de la academia, el azabache había sido asignado a la unidad 03, y Ginoza Nobuchika, su mejor amigo y compañero durante la época académica, había sido enviado a la primera unidad hasta que adquiriesen la experiencia necesaria. Doce meses después y con el compañero inspector de Gino en retiro, ambos tenía a su cargo la unidad 01.

Kougami llegó a paso rápido y totalmente empapado a la escena del crimen. Divisó entonces el bloque de en demolición que se alzaba frente al punto de reunión y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que las cosas no serían fáciles. Dentro no había forma de emplear dispositivos de transmisión por lo que los drones no eran útiles; tendrían que valerse por sus propios medios. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y sin más demora se acercó a su ahora compañero inspector, quien lo recibió directamente con la información del caso. Definitivamente, pensó el recién llegado, Gino no había cambiado desde la época escolar.

-El blanco es Okura Nobuo —Dijo el inspector sin molestarse siquiera en ver al recién llegado— Un escáner de vigilancia detectó un alza irregular en su tonalidad mientras se realizaba un chequeo. Se le ordenó terapia inmediata pero se rehusó a hacerlo y huyó. Es posible que haya usado drogas incompatibles.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Gino —Replicó el inspector de cabellos alborotados mientras se ponía su respectiva chaqueta, oyendo a su vez lo dicho por el azabache—

-Tenemos algo serio entre manos Kougami, no es momento para bromas —Contestó el aludido mientras revisaba los datos con los que contaban—

-Sí, sí. Como digas —Replicó el inspector, aflojándose ligeramente la corbata— Solo hay que entrar allí y juzgar al sujeto ¿Cierto?

-Okura tiene un rehén, debemos actuar con cautela. —Dijo el aludido, posando la vista al fin en su nuevo compañero— De acuerdo con los testigos es una joven mujer.

Kougami supo entonces que las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que en un principio había creído, sobre todo, cuando vio llegar a la furgoneta que, sabía, transportaba a los ejecutores. Ellos eran considerados como el último recurso y salían solo cuando era necesario "cazar" a las presas. Al parecer, Sibyl había determinado que Okura Nobuo no podría reincorporarse a la sociedad.

-No sé cómo hacían las cosas en la unidad 03, Kougami, pero aquí hay una sola regla —Dijo el inspector de lentes— Los ejecutores no son humanos. Sus coeficientes de criminalidad han excedido por mucho el valor delimitado por el sistema. Son solo perros, bestias que empleamos para cazar a otras bestias. A partir de ahora ellos serán tus subordinados, aunque debo suponer que eso ya lo sabes. —Añadió posando la vista en la furgoneta que se abría, dejando ver a los mencionados ejecutores—

-Espera… ¿Hablas en serio? —Cuestionó el aludido, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— No puedes simplemente decir que ellos no son…

-Te advertí que las cosas no serían iguales que tu anterior unidad —Replicó el aludido, sin inmutarse por las palabras de su compañero— Acostúmbrate.

Kougami optó por no decir más. Claramente no era el momento, mucho menos el lugar adecuado para tocar ese tipo de temas y, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la política de trato que Gino tenía con respecto a los ejecutores, sabía que lo primordial en ese momento era atrapar a Okura y, de ser posible aún, rescatar a la rehén. Así, posó la vista en la furgoneta, viendo uno a uno a los nuevos ejecutores a su cargo.

El primero, un joven de cabellos naranjas y carácter burlón que se destacaba a primera vista. La segunda, una joven mujer de finos rasgos y serias facciones. El tercero, un hombre mayor de expresión afable y andar pausado que Kougami conocía de años atrás, siendo éste tal vez la razón principal detrás de aquel trato tan despectivo que Gino tenía hacia los ejecutores.

En orden de llegada, Kagari Shusei, Kunizuka Yayoi y Masaoka Tomomi según recordaba haber leído en los registros de la unidad, fue sin embargo el cuarto o, dicho de manera correcta, "la cuarta" persona que conformaba al grupo de ejecutores lo que llamó su atención. Tsunemori Akane, con apenas 17 años de edad, era la primera menor ejerciendo el cargo de un ejecutor y, a juzgar por los rasgos aún infantiles de sus facciones, Kougami no se explicaba el _"como"_ ni el _"por qué"_ alguien como ella estaba realizando un trabajo como ese por voluntad propia. Consciente de ello o no, el inspector fijó su mirada en ella siguiendo con la vista sus pasos hasta que, en un determinado momento, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el grupo estuviese reunido. Nunca antes Kougami había percibido una mirada tan fría como aquella.

Por un momento olvidó que la pequeña castaña frente a él todavía oscilaba entre la adolescencia y la juventud, y vio de manera clara a la ejecutora que en realidad era. Sin embargo, su mente no terminaba de cuajar aquella imagen de seriedad y frialdad con aquel 1.63 m de altura. Es más, aquellas facciones claramente infantiles no encajaban con la seriedad aparente que mostraba.

-Gino… ¿Seguro que esa niña es un ejecutor? —Cuestionó en susurro a su actual compañero, viendo de soslayo a la menor— ¿No será un error de la base de datos?

-Puede juzgar si es un error o no el tenerme aquí después de ver mi trabajo, Inspector. —Replicó la menor sin inmutarse siquiera por las palabras del azabache—

-Será mejor que tomes esto en serio Kougami —Replicó Ginoza pasando por alto aquellos comentarios. Posó luego la mirada en los ejecutores y no tardó demasiado en presentaciones. El tiempo se acababa— Este sujeto es el inspector Kougami Shinya y será su segundo dueño a partir de hoy. Ya todos deben estar al tanto de la situación, así que terminemos con esto a la brevedad. Para acorralar a Okura, nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Kagari, Kunizuka, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Los otros dos acompañen a Kougami.

Todos asintieron en silencio y no tardaron en tomar sus respectivas posiciones, siendo el grupo de Gino quien se introdujo primero al bloque del edificio. Kougami en cambio solo atinó a emitir un cansado suspiro mientras esperaba junto a Masaoka y Tsunemori la llegada de los Dominator. Acostumbrado al trato afable y _"humanitario" _que su y ya retirado compañero inspector en la unidad 03 le daba a los ejecutores, Kougami tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a la nueva política de Gino con respecto a ellos. Posó entonces la vista en el mayor de los ejecutores y éste le devolvió la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro _"Ha pasado tiempo"_ parecía decirle y, ciertamente, tenía razón. La última vez que había visto a Masaoka Tomomi, el mayor aún laboraba como inspector.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, Masaoka-san —Replicó la castaña interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Kougami. Segundos después y casi como si respondiese a su llamado, el Dron transportador de los Dominator apareció frente a ellos— Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto será mejor.

-Cierto, cierto, la señorita tiene razón. —Dijo el aludido mientras sobaba levemente su nuca. Acto seguido, posó la vista en Kougami, quien veía a su vez como la menor de los ejecutores activaba su Dominator— Supongo que ya sabes de qué va todo esto ¿Verdad Kou? Acabemos con esto pronto.

El inspector asintió ligeramente mientras tomaba el arma entre sus manos. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiere hecho los últimos meses, Kougami no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la vocecilla sintética del sistema. Oyó entonces algunos pasos alejándose y vio como la castaña ejecutora comenzaba a alejarse del grupo sin palabras de por medio ¿A que venía tanta prisa? Ciertamente la vida de un rehén estaba en juego, pero más que eso, la castaña parecía pasar completamente de él y de la autoridad que se supone representaba.

-Espera Tsunemori, aún no hemos decidido un plan de acción. —Replicó el inspector— Por lo menos podrías…

-Nosotros cazamos a la presa y tú observas, eso es todo. —Fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña, quien se detuvo apenas para responder al pelinegro. Poco después y sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto, siguió su camino, dejando unas pocas palabras más en el aire— Aquí tenemos una forma de hacer las cosas, inspector. Si no te gusta, puedes dispararme.

-¿Qué dem…? —Kougami parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía la espalda de la pequeña inspectora perderse bajo la lluvia. Definitivamente le iba a costar adaptarse— ¡Hey!

-No pierdas el tiempo Kou, no te escuchará —Dijo el mayor, posando su diestra sobre el hombro del inspector— Será mejor ponernos en marcha también.

Kougami no tuvo más remedio que asentir y seguir a Masaoka. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y apretando el Dominator entre sus manos, el inspector recorrió los suburbios con la vista fija en todo y nada a la vez. Una visión amplia le permitía ese privilegio y, aún con eso, no podía ubicar a la menor de los ejecutores. Masaoka pareció notar su inquietud, mas se limitó a hacerle señas, indicándole el camino a seguir.

-He oído de ti Kou, parece que lo has hecho bien —Dijo al fin el ejecutor mientras se perdían entre la multitud—No tendrás problemas en adaptarte a esta unidad.

-No pienso lo mismo —Replicó el inspector mientras continuaban con su recorrido— Si todos obedecieran, tal vez.

-¿Lo dices por Tsunemori? —Cuestionó el ejecutor, deteniéndose brevemente en una esquina antes de seguir— No lo tomes como algo personal Kou, su actitud no varía independientemente de con quien trate, es igual con todos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? —Inquirió el azabache, siguiendo de cerca y sin perder detalle, los pasos del mayor— Esa actitud no parece acorde a su edad… Si bien este trabajo endurece a cualquiera, no me explico cómo alguien así podría…

-Te recomiendo no indagar mucho al respecto, Kou —Replicó el mayor, y en aquellas escuetas palabras, el inspector pudo percibir un matiz de seriedad que las anteriores no habían tenido— Toma el consejo de este viejo y evítate problemas.

Si Kougami quiso decir algo más al respecto, Masaoka no le permitió hacerlo. Notó entonces como la castaña ejecutora aparecía en su rango de visión y, con simples señas, les indicaba el camino a seguir para adentrarse en el bloque de edificios. Así, tanto Masaoka como él no tardaron en adentrarse por la ruta designada, oyendo de camino el "informe" si podía catalogarse de esa forma, a las palabras de Kagari, quien iba relatando de madera sencilla e incluso divertida lo que iba aconteciendo.

Todo debía terminar con aquel disparo. El chico había actuado por su cuenta bajo autorización de Gino, interviniendo a Okura, sin embargo, aquello fue solo el detonante de algo peor. Así, las cosas terminaron por írseles de las manos y una persecución inesperada dio comienzo.

Para esas alturas, Kougami suponía, la rehén debía de estar al límite, eso si es que no había cruzado ya la línea. Maldijo entre dientes y, mientras se dirigía a interceptar a secuestrador y víctima, perdió por completo de vista a la castaña. El juicio había sido cambiado Okura no era necesario ya para lo sociedad ¿La victima? Tal vez aún pudiese tener salvación, o al menos eso era lo que Kougami quería pensar. Tenía que encontrar una solución pronto o no habría vuelta atrás para la rehén.

Más pronto de lo esperado, lograron llegar al secuestrador. Tal y como imaginaba, la mujer estaba al límite y el sujeto hace mucho ya que había abandonado su habilidad para razonar. Pensó entonces en alguna forma para lograr salvar a la rehén y solo atinó a imitar las acciones de Masaoka. Había visto como el mayor de los ejecutores cedía su arma y no le tomó demasiado concluir la razón, aunque claro, no esperaba lo que ocurriría después. Con la rehén fuera del alcance de Okura, Kougami creyó que podrían ponerlo bajo arresto, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo del sujeto explotaba en pedazos.

No importaba cuantas veces presenciase el juicio de Sibyl, aquella sangrienta escena no dejaba de perturbarlo, fue sin embargo la frialdad de la castaña, autora del disparo letal, lo que lo dejó, literalmente, pasmado. No percibía atisbos de culpa o remordimiento, no había nada en ella, era una mirada vacía.

-Señorita… Podría tener más consideración con los viejos y los novatos ¿No cree? —Cuestionó Masaoka, pareciendo acostumbrando ya a ese tipo de comportamiento— Usarnos como carnadas es un poco…

-Solo hacía mi trabajo, Masaoka-san –Respondió la castaña con naturalidad, tanta, que por un momento a Kougami se le heló la sangre—

Se mantuvo estático por breves momentos, sintiendo aún como su cerebro asimilaba lo que recientemente había presenciado. En la unidad 03 se evitaba, dentro de lo posible, el asesinar a personas. Su antiguo compañero era un inspector de edad avanzada que había inculcado en él un trato más _"humano"_ hacia los ejecutores y los criminales latentes, por lo que fue, de alguna forma, un shock emocional ver como se resolvían las cosas en la unidad 01. Optó sin embargo por espabilarse lo más pronto posible.

Así, con paso rápido se acercó a la víctima, que solo chillaba de miedo ante el sangriento espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, es decir ¿Quién no lo haría? Aquella reacción era propia de alguien que nunca antes había pasado por eso. Trató de calmarla, más todo intento se vio frustrado al momento en que el juicio de Sibyl, esta vez a cargo de Masaoka, fue dado. La víctima presentaba un nivel de Psycho Pass por sobre 300 y ahora debía ser ajusticiada como un criminal, pero Kougami no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzado y permitir aquella barbaridad, esa mujer solo sufría un caso de Psycho Hazard, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Detuvo a Masaoka, forcejeó con él y, quiéralo o no, dio tiempo para que la mujer huyese, sin embargo, vio cómo la castaña iba tras la "amenaza" y solo atinó a salir tras ella, o al menos eso intentó. Sintió entonces como Masaoka lo sujetaba con más fuerza impidiéndole salir tras ella.

Maldijo entre dientes, forcejeó, lucho y para cuando logró zafarse del agarre del mayor, la castaña no estaba ya a la vista. Corrió entonces con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, más solo llegó a tiempo para ver como la castaña, sin la menor vacilación y con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, disparaba a lo que él supuso era la mujer oculta detrás de algunos escombros del deteriorado lugar.

Se quedó allí, de pie y sin poder mover un solo músculo mientras veía el destello del Dominator apagarse, solo entonces su cuerpo pareció reaccionar y, en un acto netamente instintivo, levanto su Dominator contra ella. Había una abismal diferencia en la forma en que las unidades trataban a los criminales latentes y ejecutores, eso le había quedado claro esa noche, más no podía permitir algo como eso. ¿No su suponía acaso que ellos representaban la ley? ¿No eran los guardianes del sistema Sibyl? ¡Se supone que debían proteger a las personas, no matarlas! ¡¿Qué había de justicia en ello?! Maldijo entre dientes y se dispuso a tirar del gatillo, más el momento de dubitación le valió el perder la oportunidad. Masaoka llegó y lo sujetó por la espalda, mandando lejos su Dominator.

Con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello, Kougami solo pudo forcejear vanamente contra la fuerza del brazo mecánico de Masaoka mientras lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Percibió entonces como la menor se acercaba a ellos con un andar calmado, casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y aquello solo logró enfurecerlo más ¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa niña?

-La próxima vez no dude en disparar, inspector —Dijo la castaña pasando junto al azabache con dirección a la salida que daba a las muelles, sin dignarse siquiera a verlo de soslayo— Podría costarle la vida.

No pudo sino comenzar a forcejear una vez más. Claramente lo estaba provocando y, aunque él no era del tipo de persona que caía fácilmente en eso, esa chica lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Kougami no podía similar el hecho de que una niña, porque era así como él veía a una menor de 17 años, pudiese actuar con tal frialdad y matar sin remordimiento. Las vidas de las personas eran importantes, pero para la menor de castaños y distantes ojos marrones, parecía no ser así y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! —Cuestionó Masaoka con voz firme— Lidiamos con esto todos los días… ¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrado!

Y lo estaba, o al menos creía estarlo. Esa noche había comprendido que no. Optó entonces por respirar pues ya nada podía hacer al respecto, no había podido salvar a la chica y ese daño era irreversible. Sintió luego como el agarre de Masaoka disminuía en fuerza y, cuando por fin se vio libre, lo único que atinó a hacer fue fijar la mirada en la ruta que la castaña había tomado para salir. Definitivamente no podía comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la menor y quizá nunca podría hacerlo.

-Hey, Kou. Ven a ver a esto…

La voz de Masaoka lo trajo de vuelta. Con aquel nudo en la garganta incomodándolo aún después de lo acontecido, el inspector se acercó a donde el mayor se encontraba, al parecer viendo los restos de la víctima, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que no era así. La mujer se encontraba viva, inconsciente, pero viva al fin y al cabo.

-Que demonios… —Susurró inclinándose al instante junto a la víctima. Revisó entonces sus signos vitales y constató que, efectivamente, estaba con vida—

-Esta es la forma que tiene ella de hacer las cosas —Dijo el mayor, posando la vista en el joven inspector— Puede ser un poco brusca a veces, pero nunca mataría a alguien si hay oportunidad de que… ¿Kou?

El inspector se incorporó de repente del suelo, casi como si hubiese tocado algo en extremo peligros e, inmediatamente estuvo de pie, le apuntó a la inconsciente chica con el Dominator, fue entonces que supo que algo andaba mal, demonios, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

-Viejo… que… —Susurró el inspector, manteniendo en todo momento el Dominator en alto— ¿Que… significa esto…?

-¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó el mayor, extrañado por la actitud del menor— ¿Qué ocurre Kou?

Pero el tardó un poco más en responder. Su cerebro aún procesaba la información que estaba recibiendo y trataba de encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido. El vio claramente como Tsunemori le disparaba a la mujer, cuyo coeficiente criminalidad marcaba 300, lo que hubiese llevado a una ejecución segura, ahora sin embargo, apenas marcaba 110 y el modo empleado era el paralizador… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Su Psycho Pass… —Dijo al fin el inspector— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó con su Psycho Pass?!

Y ante esta interrogante, Masaoka solo guardó silencio.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hasta aquí con el capítulo introductorio de la nueva historia. Ya saben, el primero siempre es cortito, el resto son testamentos de 25 hojas mínimo X'D Espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen algunos comentarios por aquí, a ver que tal les pareció esta nueva locura desarrollada en un semi universo alterno X'D  
>¡Hasta la próxima! :3<em>


	2. Misterios Ocultos

_Segunda Actualización de la noche! *o* Aquí está la inútil de mi trayéndoles esta capítulo atrasado de este fic X'D Lamento la demora, de verdad u.u Bueno, espero que este episodio sea de su agrado y ya no los entretengo más. ¡Disfruten la lectura! *w*  
>Oh, y claro. Muchas gracias a todos los que me soportan y siguen mis fics **_

_**Misterios ocultos**_

_El vio claramente como Tsunemori le disparaba a la mujer, cuyo coeficiente criminalidad marcaba 300, lo que hubiese llevado a una ejecución segura, ahora sin embargo, apenas marcaba 110 y el modo empleado era el paralizador… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? _

_-Su Psycho Pass… —Dijo al fin el inspector— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó con su Psycho Pass?! _

_Y ante esta interrogante, Masaoka solo guardó silencio._

Con la vista fija en el mar que se alzaba frente a ella y la espalda apoyada en una pared del lugar, Tsunemori encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios. Inhaló un poco del humo que éste le brindaba y lo retuvo brevemente en los pulmones antes de liberarlo. ¿Cuándo había empezado con ese vicio? No lo sabía; para cuando fue consiente de la situación, no podía dejarlo. Cada vez que las cosas se ponía difíciles o la situación era demasiado tensa, encendía un cigarrillo detrás de otro, tal y como hacía en ese momento, mientras por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido hace poco con la mujer y con el nuevo inspector, sobre todo, la forma en que este ultimo la había mirado. Incredulidad, rabia, repudio, diversos sentimientos mezclados al momento en que estuvo a punto de dispararle. Se preguntó entonces… De no haber estado allí Masaoka ¿Lo hubiese hecho? Probablemente sí. Ese hombre, a pesar de ser un inspector con un año de experiencia, venía de la unidad 3 y allí todo era distinto, además, él era ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado "blando" no parecía hecho para ese trabajo. Alguien como él seguramente no había pasado por dificultades anteriormente.

Un chico prodigio según había leído. Calificaciones sobre salientes, las más altas registradas a decir verdad. Excelente condición física, aptitudes para desempeñarse en cualquier campo que él eligiese, acreditaciones para cualquiera de los ministerios y la posibilidad de ocupar altos mandos en empresas de todo rubro, ese era Kougami Shinya. Alguien como él no pertenecía a un trabajo tan sucio como lo era el que estaba desempeñado, Tsunemori estaba segura de eso.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que esta podredumbre te alcance? —Cuestionó la castaña para sí antes de darle una última calada a su cigarrillo— Kougami Shinya…

El sonido producido por los pasos de varias personas sacó a la castaña de sus cavilaciones. Posó entonces la vista en la salida del bloque de condominios en demolición en el que se había desarrollado todo y no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con el nuevo inspector, quien parecía no tener la menor intención de quitarle la vista de encima. Notó luego como éste tenía intenciones de acercarse, pero Ginoza lo detuvo, reclamándole tal vez una explicación por su comportamiento durante el operativo. Definitivamente a ese sujeto le costaría mucho acostumbrarse al estilo de hacer las cosas que tenía la unidad 01.

-Estuvo preguntando por la baja repentina de la tonalidad de la chica. Deberías ser más prudente con eso señorita —Dijo Masaoka, apareciendo junto a la castaña— Si no hubiese sido por que el inspector Ginoza apareció, no hubiese sabido que decirle.

-Lamento las molestias Masaoka-san, no volverá a suceder —Respondió la menor. Sin embargo, la dirección de su mirada no cambió, se mantuvo fija en el nuevo inspector, quien parecía estar disculpándose con su compañero—

El mayor de los ejecutores sólo atinó a emitir un cansado suspiro. Vio luego a la muchacha de castaños cabellos, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia al recordar el cambio que había tenido desde la primera vez que la vio, ya varios años atrás ¿Cómo es que había podido cambiar tanto? No quedaba ya rastros de la poca inocencia que conservaba después de lo que "eso" ocurrió. Tsunemori era alguien diferente y parte de ello era responsabilidad suya.

-Si continúas con esa expresión en el rostro, te dispararé.

La voz de Akane resonó en los oídos de Masaoka y lo trajo de vuelta. Notó luego como la castaña lo veía con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, de pie frente a él y de brazos cruzados, sólo entonces notó el líquido carmesí que brotaba de la mano izquierda de la menor, algo lamentablemente recurrente durante las misiones.

-Agradecería volver por mi propio pie a la oficina —Respondió el mayor, sonriendo ligeramente y deshaciéndose de pensamientos negativos, al menos de momento. Tomó luego la diestra lastimada de la castaña y corroboró que, tal como pensaba, tenía un corte en ella— Y también… agradecería que salieses entera de este tipo de operativos.

-¿Quieren dejarse de tonterías y volver? No tenemos tiempo que perder.

La voz de Ginoza interrumpió cualquier respuesta que la castaña hubiese querido dar. Tanto Masaoka como ella posaron la vista en el inspector y vieron como éste los miraba claramente exasperado. El mayor de los ejecutores emitió un cansado suspiro y luego le sonrió a la castaña. _"No nos metamos en problemas" _parecía decirle y ciertamente tenía razón, suficiente alboroto habían causado junto al nuevo inspector, como para meterse en más líos.

La furgoneta no tardó en llegar. Apenas les dieron alcance a los inspectores, comenzaron a subir al transporte de los ejecutores, todo bajo la insistente mirada del nuevo integrante de la unidad. Akane pensó entonces que debía tener más cuidado con ese sujeto.

Kougami no apartó la mirada de Tsunemori hasta que la puerta de la furgoneta se cerró completamente. Esa chica… había algo extraño con ella y tenía la sospecha de que Masaoka sabía cosas al respecto, si tan solo Gino no hubiese interrumpido quizá algo hubiese podido averiguar, pero no, todo estaba como al principio, con muchas preguntas sin respuesta en el aire.

El trayecto de vuelta a las oficinas del MWPSB fue bastante tenso. En ese momento, Kougami sólo tenía cabeza para repasar lo ocurrido durante el operativo, mientras que Gino se dedicaba únicamente a regañarlo durante todo el trayecto por haber entorpecido el trabajo, y ciertamente no lo culpaba, el azabache sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Las cosas pudieron haber terminado muy mal por su culpa, pero gracias a la intervención de Tsunemori, todo resultó favorablemente.

Pensar en la menor de los ejecutores era aumentar su nivel de estrés. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido con la mujer ¿Los Dominator habían funcionado mal acaso? Cuando le comentó esa idea a Gino, creyó que lo regañaría una vez más, sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, fue que mandaría a revisar los dispositivos. Definitivamente él sabía algo, pero no quería decirlo.

En lo que fue un trayecto bastante corto para la percepción de Kougami, habían llegado ya a su destino. A penas pusieron un pie en el suelo, Gino lo mandó a casa con la orden de escribir un reporte detallado de lo ocurrido durante el operativo. Él no replicó, simplemente suspiró y se quedó de pie allí, viendo como los ejecutores salían de la furgoneta. Dio luego media vuelta dispuestos a ir por su auto y volver a casa, necesitaba dormir un poco después de todo, tal vez así sus ideas pudiesen aclararse.

Akane vio de soslayo como el nuevo inspector se marchaba del lugar. Consciente de ello o no, la castaña emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver esto, algo le decía que de haberse quedado, le habría exigido explicaciones que ella no quería dar. Sintió sin embargo la mirada fija del otro inspector sobre ella, y experiencias anteriores le decían, que no podría librarse de él, no de Ginoza. O tal vez sí.

El pitido del comunicador del inspector la salvó de un regaño de parte del azabache. Al parecer la jefa lo había citado en su oficina para que diese el informe de lo ocurrido durante el operativo. Para su suerte, esa noche no habría interrogatorio.

Kougami despertó con el molesto sonido de su despertador, eran las 8:15am y apenas había podido dormir después de lo ocurrido. El extraño comportamiento de Tsunemori, la baja del Psycho Pass de la mujer, la actitud de Gino, todo estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza y no hubo forma de que descansase. Se removió perezosamente bajo las sábanas e intentó dormir una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo, optó entonces por levantarse, tomar un baño, cambiarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso podría ser de ayuda. Vestido con su uniforme de trabajo y luego de prepararse algo de desayunar, salió de su departamento y se perdió por la autopista, apenas era el primer día con su nueva unidad y ya necesitaba vacaciones.

Su turno comenzaba a las 2:30pm, por lo que optó por no volver a casa. Después de comer algo en el camino, se apresuró a llegar a la oficina, maldiciendo entre dientes el tráfico que había a esa hora. Estupendo, era su segundo día en la nueva unidad y llegaría tarde. Fue una sorpresa sin embargo el no recibir regaños, es más, no quedaba nadie en la oficina. Recorrió entonces la desierta habitación con la mirada mientras sobaba nerviosamente su nuca, ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Pensando en las posibilidades, el inspector bajó el brazo y tiró sin querer uno de los porta lápices que tenía en su escritorio, por lo que, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se agachó para recogerlos del suelo, quedando oculto detrás del escritorio. Fue en ese momento que oyó la puerta abrirse, segundos después, los pasos apresurados de tres personas se escucharon también y, a juzgar por las voces, Kougami supo que se trataban de Masaoka, Tsunemori y Gino.

-Le dije que nos deje solos, ejecutor ¡Es una orden! —Exclamó Gino, claramente ofuscado—

-Lo siento inspector, pero exaltado como esta no puedo dejarlo con la señorita —Dijo Masaoka. Contrariamente al azabache, la voz del ejecutor sonaba serena— Debería aprender a tratar mejor a las damas.

-¡No estoy pidiendo su opinión! —Replicó el azabache—

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Se comportan como niños!

Si Masaoka pensaba responder, la voz de Tsunemori detuvo cualquier intento suyo y Ginoza, o al menos esa impresión tuvo Kougami, que permanecía oculto detrás del escritorio, oyendo todo. Un breve silencio se formó entre los tres y Kougami sólo atinó a encogerse ligeramente, esperando no ser descubierto. No quería ser entrometido, pero su instinto le decía que aquella riña tenía que ver con lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Tsunemori, no tienes la autoridad para mandar a callar a un inspector —Replicó Ginoza en un tono de voz mucho más suave del que Kougami hubiese esperado de parte de su compañero después de aquella insubordinación— Retráctate ahora mismo y…

-Deja de escudarte en tu cargo Ginoza-san, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo —Contestó la menor con total seriedad— Y tu Masaoka-san…. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?

Kougami pudo percibir, incluso desde donde se encontraba, la tensión que había en el ambiente. El silencio formado después de las palabras de Tsunemori tampoco ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación. Oyó sin embargo un suspiro de parte de Masaoka que rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Si necesitas algo estaré a fuera, señorita —Dijo al fin el mayor—

Kougami oyó luego los pasos de quien supuso era Masaoka, alejándose, poco después, la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, dejando a inspector, ejecutor e intruso solos una vez más. Kougami sólo rogaba que no lo encontrasen o tendría problemas.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosero con Masaoka-san —Recriminó la castaña al inspector—

-Ese no es un tema que deba discutir contigo, Tsunemori —Contestó el azabache. Kougami podía jurar a pesar de poder ver lo que ocurría, que su terco compañero había desviado la mirada al decir aquello— ¿Quieres explicarme lo que ocurrió anoche?

-Nada fuera de lo normal —Respondió la castaña, con aquella voz neutral que Kougami había comenzado a detestar—

-El ejecutor Masaoka y tú no me están diciendo todo —Dijo el azabache, y por el sonido que Kougami escuchó, se atrevería a decir que su compañero había golpeado la mesa— ¿Qué ocultan? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Todos tenemos secretos —Contestó la castaña, sin inmutarse al parecer por la actitud del azabache—

-Estás al tanto de los míos, los conoces incluso mejor que yo —Replicó el mayor— ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que…?

Kougami maldijo su suerte y sobre todo maldijo al portalápices que resbaló de sus manos cuando intentó asomarse para ver lo que ocurría entre Tsunemori y Gino. Aquella conversación estaba siendo por demás informativa para él y extraña a la vez. ¿Desde cuándo Gino tenía tanta confianza con alguien? ¿Quién era realmente Tsunemori? ¿Qué tanto sabía ella del pasado de Gino? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Acaso Gino había roto las reglas al involucrarse con un ejecutor? No, eso no era posible… además ¿Qué tanto figuraba Masaoka en esa relación? Demasiadas interrogantes que no podía responder, sobre todo ahora que tanto inspector como ejecutora lo acababan de encontrar espiando.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres. Kougami sólo atinó a ponerse de pie con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro. Si antes pensaba que el llegar tarde a su segundo día de trabajo era un mal comienzo, ahora sabía que las cosas podían ponerse peor. Tsunemori y Gino lo habían encontrado espiando su conversación y, a juzgar por la cara de su compañero y la seria expresión en el rostro de la ejecutora, rodo iría de mal en peor.

-Qué demonios… —Claramente enojado, Gino posó la vista en el "intruso" que había interrumpido tan importante conversación—

Y casi como si algo divino protegiese a Kougami, la alerta que indicaba un alza en el nivel de estrés de una determinada área de la ciudad, fue lanzada. Según la información dada, un Psycho Pass por encima del nivel de regulación había sido detectado en el centro comercial Iko Gryce Hill, ubicado en el barrio de Adachi específicamente. Se solicitaba la asistencia del inspector de turno y un equipo de ejecutores y, para fortuna de Kougami, él estaba de guardia esa tarde.

El azabache podría haber jurado que oyó a Gino bufar y maldecir por lo bajo, mas no mencionó nada al respecto. Salvado de dar incómodas explicaciones, se limitó simplemente a guardar silencio, no quería tentar más su suerte.

-Hablaremos después sobre este incidente, Kougami —Dijo el azabache claramente irritado, Kougami lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de eso— Por ahora, hazte cargo de la situación, Tsunemori irá contigo.

-Espera Gino… ¿Qué hay con Masaoka? —Cuestionó el inspector a su compañero. No es que temiera a la menor, pero la amenazante forma en que ésta lo miraba, le resultaba incómodo—

-Su turno terminó hace unos minutos —Explicó el azabache, ya bastante fastidiado— Así que mueve tu trasero de aquí ¡Y atiende el caso de una maldita vez!

El inspector no esperó a que Gino se enfadase más. Siendo otra la situación, se habría quedado a molestarlo haciéndole alguna broma, sin embargo, después de haber sido atrapado espiando su conversación con Tsunemori, lo último que quería hacer era molestarlo. Optó entonces por atender la alerta lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

A Kougami nunca le gustó el hecho de que los ejecutores fuesen transportados en las furgonetas como si de animales se tratasen. En la unidad 03 se evitaba en lo posible hacerlo, sin embargo, en la unidad 01 era una regla hacerlo. Por primera vez, el azabache se sintió aliviado de que así fuese, no tenía cara en ese momento para enfrentar el 1.63m de estatura que se desempeñaba como ejecutora.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, a Kougami no le quedó más que enfrentar a la menor. El inspector era bueno generalmente lidiando con las mujeres, pero la castaña era diferente. Había un halo de misterio rodeándola, un muro que parecía infranqueable, algo que hacía imposible la labor de acercarse a ella. Ciertamente apenas llevaba un día trabajando y esa evaluación era bastante superficial, pero tenía razones para pensar así.

El sonido de la puerta de la furgoneta al abrirse captó la atención del inspector, quien no tardó en dirigir la vista hacia la fuente del mismo. Allí, de pie y con expresión inmutable estaba la castaña, bajando del transporte hasta darle alcance. Kougami recordó al momento en que ella pasó a su lado casi sin verlo, que le debía una disculpa, después de todo, espiar no era correcto después de todo, aun si tenía muchas dudas respecto a ella, a la mujer del caso y a la relación que tenían Gino y Masaoka con aquella enmarañada situación.

-Tsunemori…. Sobre lo que pasó hace rato yo… quería disculparme contigo… —Dijo al fin, caminando junto a la castaña— No fue mi intención espiarlos, se me cayeron algunos lápices y…

-Inspector… ¿Te gusta el estilo de vida que llevas ahora? —Cuestionó la castaña viendo de soslayo al azabache, interrumpiendo así la explicación de éste— De ser así, no hagas más preguntas. Cumple con tus funciones como oficial los años que sean necesarios y asegúrate un buen lugar en el Ministerio de Bienestar. Has de esa tu única prioridad.

La mirada que recibió de parte de la menor fue suficiente para que Kougami no dijese más. Había captado perfectamente el mensaje _"Métete en tus asuntos, no en los míos."_ es lo que en resumen le había dicho, aún así, el azabache no podía dejar pasar algo tan enmarañado como parecía ser aquello. Optó sin embargo por no mencionar más el tema. Haría sus propias investigaciones después y resolvería el misterio de todo. Siguió entonces a la castaña que iba ya varios pasos frente a él y le dio alcance segundos después. Vio como ésta se detenía en la puerta principal del centro comercial y él hizo lo mismo.

-Según el informe, los drones que vigilan la entrada del centro comercial desde que la alerta fue lanzada, no han encontrado al culpable. Quien esté elevando el nivel de estrés del área debe estar adentro todavía —Dijo Kougami luego de revisar la información en su dispositivo— Si llevamos los Dominator podría causar demasiado alboroto, por lo que deberíamos…

-Los Dominator nos fueron entregados como medida de precaución, no serán necesarios esta vez —Replicó la castaña viendo de soslayo al inspector— Usaremos los holo-trajes.

-Es eso lo que tenía en mente… —Susurró para sí el azabache, activando a su vez el mencionado camuflaje—

Tsunemori no dijo más y se dispuso a entrar. Kougami la siguió de cerca, todavía un poco incómodo por la tensión que se percibía entre los dos. Ciertamente no habían tenido un buen comienzo y la personalidad cerrada de la menor solo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño y con rasgos tan infantiles, podía mantener esa estoica expresión? Quizá nunca lo sabría.

Los pensamientos del inspector se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que chocó contra el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña. Estuvo a punto de disculparse pero ella lo mandó a callar con una pequeña seña. Notó entonces como ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer buscando algo, cosa que no tardó mucho en encontrar.

-Te tengo… —Susurró para sí la castaña antes de dirigirse al inspector que la acompañaba— A la derecha, escondiéndose detrás de la columna principal de aquellas ruinas, está nuestro hombre. —Añadió dirigiéndose luego hacia el sujeto— Muévete inspector, terminemos con esto pronto.

-Espera Tsunemori —Replicó el azabache, caminando tras ella pero sin llegar a sujetarla, eso llamaría la atención de la gente, y por ende, la del sospechoso— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? No lo hemos escaneado aún.

-Una bestia puede detectar fácilmente a otra —Fue la respuesta de la castaña antes de alejarse del inspector—

Kougami tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. En ese momento espabiló rápidamente, pero en su cabeza quedaron vagando aquellas palabras "una bestia que caza a otra" ¿Qué llevaba a una chica de 17 años a adjudicarse ese calificativo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues la voz de la castaña y lo que sucedía a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, lo trajo de vuelta.

El sujeto se había negado a realizarse el chequeo, optando a huir en lugar de obedecer. Tsunemori, en una serie de rápidos movimientos lo había llevado detrás de las ruinas, ocultando la situación del resto de las personas. Segundos después, la castaña había reducido fácilmente al sujeto sin que él tuviese que intervenir. Por primera vez, Kougami se sintió un completo inútil. Aquella sensación sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo, pues espabiló rápidamente al notar que el sujeto tenía una navaja, objeto que no dudó en usar contra la castaña.

Tsunemori no esperó que el sujeto tuviese un arma, es decir, su tonalidad estaba bastante turbia, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a esos extremos, por lo que aquel ataque la tomó con la guardia baja. El precio a pagar por su descuido fue una navaja clavada en su muslo derecho. Maldijo entre dientes e intentó darle alcance, pero la navaja estaba profundamente clavada y apenas podía mover la pierna, fue entonces que vio por primera vez la habilidad del "novato" como habían comenzado a llamar a Kougami el resto de ejecutores de la unidad.

No iba a dejarlo escapar. Kougami actuó rápidamente apenas vio como el sujeto atacaba a la castaña. De mucho le sirvieron aquellas clases de Kickboxing y lucha libre que hubiera tomado como hobbies en la escuela, pues logró reducir al sujeto antes de que éste saliese fuera del área de las ruinas y alertase a más personas. Dejándolo esposado e inconsciente, se acercó a paso rápido a la castaña, viendo con sorpresa como ésta se quitaba la navaja del muslo sin la menor vacilación.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué demonios haces! —Exclamo el azabache, deslizándose prácticamente hasta ella—

-No voy a caminar con una navaja incrustada en la pierna —Respondió la menor, tratando de no mostrar cuanto dolía aquella herida—

-¿Quién dijo que caminarías?

Lo último que Akane supo fue que estaba sentada en el suelo con una sangrante herida en el muslo, después y sin saber en qué momento ocurrió todo, estaba en brazos del inspector, con la corbata del mismo envolviendo su muslo para detener el sangrado, y saliendo por la puerta de emergencias, de camino ya a la furgoneta donde un Dron había dejado al sujeto que capturasen en el centro comercial. La castaña exigió que la bajase, pataleo e intentó bajarse, caminar por su propio pie a pesar de la herida, pero el azabache no le prestó mayo atención a sus esfuerzos y exigencias, limitándose sólo a emitir un cansado suspiro mientras la apretaba más contra sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunemori se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante la fuerza de alguien más.

Kougami emitió un cansado suspiro al sentir el forcejeo de parte de la ejecutora. Evidentemente, a la menor le desagradaba depender de su ayuda y no la culpaba, su primer encuentro no había sido el mejor después de todo, es decir, él intentó dispararle cuando creyó que había matado a la mujer.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Cuestionó casi de manera inconsciente, manteniendo la vista al frente mientras caminaba— No sé qué hiciste para disminuir el Psycho Pass de esa mujer ayer, pero lograste salvarla, sin embargo, a Okura… ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste a él también?

-Okura se convirtió en un criminal cuando atacó a esa mujer, ella era la víctima. Es simple. —Respondió la castaña, dejando ya de forcejear. Dada su condición y la posición en la que se encontraba, no había forma de liberarse del inspector después de todo— Y no te molestes en preguntar más inspector, no responderé.

Kougami guardó silencio después de aquellas palabras. Detuvo entonces su andar, estando a unos pocos pasos de la salida y permaneció allí, de pie con la vista fija en la puerta que no parecía tener intenciones de cruzar.

-Yo… entorpecí el trabajo de todos anoche, los puse en peligro… e hice un juicio sobre ti sin conocer tu forma de trabajar… —Dijo al fin el azabache, apretando ligeramente el agarre que mantenía en la castaña— Lo siento, Tsunemori. No debí actuar sin pensar.

-No es común que un inspector se disculpe con un ejecutor ¿Sabes? —Cuestionó la castaña, curvando sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa—

-Si estás enfadada no te recriminaré por ello —Respondió el azabache, desviando ligeramente la mirada— Después de lo que pasó anoche y lo que ocurrió esta tarde… estás en todo tu derecho.

-Quienes han sido ejecutores por mucho tiempo, tienen arraigados dentro de sí el comportamiento de un perro de caza. —Explicó la menor, manteniendo esta vez la mirada al frente— "Seguir órdenes y matar a las presas sin dudar" Se limitan a seguir órdenes y disparan a muchos criminales latentes sólo porque así lo dicta el Dominator, y en algún punto del camino pierden de vista su propia esencia, ya ni siquiera voltean a ver lo que están haciendo. Eso… es de idiotas ¿No crees? —Cuestionó más para sí que para el propio inspector— Ser un detective no se trata de matar personas, se trata de protegerlas. Tú entiendes eso perfectamente, inspector. Anoche decidiste por tu cuenta que era correcto y antepusiste la justicia a tu deber… Pienso que tal vez… con un jefe como tú, incluso yo podría ser una detective, no sólo un perro de caza.

A cada palabra que salía de boca de la castaña, Kougami sentía que sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente ¡¿De dónde había salido todo eso?! Él no era un hombre que se avergonzase con facilidad, pero lo dicho por Tsunemori había logrado que un tinte carmesí se apoderase de su rostro. Un hombre de 21 años se había sonrojado por las palabras de una chica que apenas llegaba a los 17. Optó sin embargo por aclararse la garganta y tratar de estabilizar el calor de sus mejillas antes de responder a aquellas palabras.

-Yo… no creo merecer esas palabras, pero… gracias —Dijo al fin, retomando el camino hacia la salida. De alguna forma tenía que proteger el poco orgullo masculino que le quedaba y de seguir con Tsunemori, sentía que podía perderlo—

-Tampoco es común que un inspector le dé las gracias a un ejecutor —Replicó la castaña, ensanchando levemente su sonrisa al no ser vista por el mayor—

-Soy un inspector diferente ¿De acuerdo? —Susurró por lo bajo el azabache, sintiéndose como un niño al ser ridiculizado por la castaña— En todo caso… creo que aun sin mi aquí, tu eres ya una detective, Tsunemori —Añadió viendo de soslayo ala ejecutora— Podrías haberle disparado también a la mujer anoche o al sujeto de hoy, pero no lo hiciste. No matarías a alguien que todavía no ha cometido un crimen ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién sabe? —Respondió la menor. Al instante, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, adquiriendo unas facciones más sombrías— Si mi vida peligrase, no dudaría en disparar contra alguien, culpable o no. Si llegase a dudar en un momento así, moriría, y yo… no puedo permitir eso… —Añadió haciendo una pequeña pausa. Inconscientemente, se aferró a la camisa del inspector, tirando de ella con fuerza, con rabia contenida al recordar sucesos pasados— No puedo morir todavía… Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender… Sin importar lo que ocurra, no puedo morir… ¡Tengo cuentas que saldar!

Kougami nunca había percibido tanta rabia contenido en las palabras de alguien, ni siquiera en los criminales latentes que había arrestado. Eso lo llevo a preguntarse, aun cuando la castaña había abandonado hace rato ya sus brazos e iba en la furgoneta, ¿Qué había llevado a alguien tan joven a tener ese tipo de sentimientos? Llevaba apenas dos días de conocer a la joven ejecutora y en tan solo esas 48 horas, la castaña había despertado en él una inusitada curiosidad. Tsunemori Akane estaba envuelta por un halo de misterio que lo intrigaba cada vez más, y cada cosa que iba descubriendo, lejos de saciar su curiosidad, lo que hacía era incrementarla.

Cuando llegó la oficina, Kougami no pudo verla más. Tsunemori fue llevada a la enfermería y él fue a entregar su reporte directamente a Gino, quien esperaba a su vez una explicación de lo ocurrido durante el caso de Okura y el reciente arresto en el cetro comercial. Ante la expectativa de lo que le esperaba, Kougami sólo puedo emitir un cansado suspiro, el regaño de Gino sería duro.

Akane maldijo por lo bajo el tener que estar en la enfermería. Odiaba que la enviaran a pasar la noche a ese lugar por heridas menores como la que había recibido esa tarde, es decir, Lesiones peores había tenido ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí por un corte en el muslo? No tenía sentido. Se removió entonces en la cama, incómoda por estar allí, mas hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho pues terminó aplastando la herida, por lo que tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

-Demonios… —Masculló para sí, dando pequeño golpes en la camilla—

-Recuerdo que alguien prometió cuidarse más durante los operativos —Replicó la voz grave de Masaoka desde la puerta, quien sonreía ligeramente divertido al ver a la castaña rodar por la camilla sin emitir sonido alguno— ¿Debería llamar a algún médico?

-N-no… no hace falta…. —Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y claramente avergonzada por haber sido atrapada en un momento así, la castaña sólo atinó a desviar la mirada— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Masaoka-san?

-Supe que recibiste una puñalada hoy y vine a ver como estabas —Respondió el mayor, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama en que descansaba la castaña— Perder sangre es peligroso para ti y lo sabes. Deberías tener más cuidado, señorita.

-Perder sangre es peligroso para cualquiera —Se defendió la menor, desviando la mirada del mayor pues sabía que éste tenía razón—

-Tu caso es bastante particular, por si lo habías olvidado. Si no tienes cuidado con eso, podrías desaparecer. —Replicó el ejecutor— Te cuidarás apropiadamente a partir de ahora ¿Cierto?

Si bien no alzó la voz ni endureció la expresión de su rostro, la castaña sabía cuándo él hablaba en serio y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Akane optó entonces por asentir en silencio pues no tenía caso discutir con Masaoka sobre un tema en el que él llevaba completa razón. Había sido imprudente en los últimos casos, era hora de ser más precavida. Con esto en mente, levantó la mirada, dispuesta a gradecer a Masaoka, sin embargo, la silueta de alguien fuera de la habitación, la alertó.

Al notar la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, Masaoka no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta que había olvidado cerrar. Miró entonces hacia un lado y otro, pero no vio a nadie, el pasillo estaba desierto y lo único que quedaba en el lugar como evidencia de que alguien estuvo oyendo la conversación, fue un pequeño trozo de tela negra rasgada, atrapada en el marco de la puerta, y en un edificio donde el uniforme usado por el personal era por completo negro, cualquiera podría haber oído la conversación.

_**Notas de al autor**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna hipótesis sobre el desarrollo de la trama? No duden en dejar sus comentarios respecto a eso, ¡todos son bienvenidos! *o* _

_Bueno, con esto dicho solo queda despedirme. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! *w*_


End file.
